Operation: V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E.
Operation: V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E. is for 'V'illianous 'A'ngelic 'L'ittle 'E'nemy 'N'otes 'T'eam's 'I'ntense 'N'ostalgia 'E'mbracing is a special Valentine's Day fanfic by Numbuh3.14. Notes Numbuhs Three, Five, and 86 Episode Villains: Nurse Claiborne, Lady Arone KND Technology used: MUSKET, THUMPER Villains Technology used: Rulers, Pinkeye Water Balloons, Love Arrows Synopsis A New Student Comes to Gallagher The fanfic begins at Gallagher Elementary School. In the Principal's office, the PTOOEY welcomes a new student to the school. This new student's name is Jane Arone, who prefers being called "Lady Arone". Though the PTOOEY initially laughs at this, the Heli-Teacher admits that they have no rule against it, so the Principal allows it. The Love Bug Meanwhile, Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 are in Mrs. Thompson's class doing arts and crafts. As it is Valentine's Day, Mrs. Thompson declares the day an appropriate time for making Valentine's cards to give to each other. While the students get out paper and pencils, she hands out glue and scissors, along with colored markers. While they are working, an arrow topped with a heart flies crashes through the window and stabs Sonya in the arm. She looks across the table at her partner, a boy named Robert (whom everyone calls "Robbie") and smiles at him. Robbie starts to get creeped out and runs off screaming, Sonya in hot pursuit with hearts in her eyes. Valentine's Day or Villain's Time Day? Numbuhs 1 and 3, who are in Junior Physics class, see Sonya chase Robbie past the door of their classroom. The class's attention is directed back to Thesaurus Rex, who is standing in for their regular teacher. Thesaurus Rex scolds them for letting their eyes wander elsewhere, and he ignores one 3rd Grader's raised hand. Another love arrow flies through the air and barely scratches Numbuh 1's arm just as Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 run into the room. Numbuh 1 immediately falls in love with Numbuh 5, the first of the three operatives to enter the room. Abigail is about to forbid Nigel from kissing her, but yet another arrow strikes her in the back of the neck. She instantly falls in love with Numbuh 1 and the two kiss, much to the amusement of Numbuh 3 and the disgust of Numbuh 86 (who is in the same Jr. Physics class as Numbuhs 1 and 3). The Evil Plan Several days later, half of the student body (both boys and girls) are in love, even though Valentine's Day is long since over. Of the six operatives attending Gallagher, Numbuh 86 appears to be the only one unaffected. She watches as the male students fight over the female students (even Jimmy and Larry fight to earn Anna's respect, while the Hall Squad and the Grade Point Average Army try to break them up). Numbuh 86 stops by Nurse Claiborne's office, where she overhears Claiborne talking to Lady Arone. The two are discussing a plan to make all the male and female students lovesick over each other, at which point Nurse Claiborne will drain the love from them using her love-extractor (which later appears in Op. PINKEYE as an eye crust-extractor). Apparently Claiborne herself has had a miserable love life, so she wants to steal the students' love and transfer it to herself. It is also revealed that Lady Arone is Nurse Claiborne's niece! The Rescue Plan Numbuh 86, having heard the evil plan Claiborne and Arone are hatching, runs to her locker, where she has a M.U.S.K.E.T. hidden for just such an emergency. When she finds Numbuhs 3 and 5, they are busy fighting over Numbuhs 1 and 4, so she sprays them with mustard to snap them out of it. Numbuh 5 comes to her senses and asks why she's covered in mustard, while Numbuh 3 whines it was her last clean sweater. An irritated Numbuh 86 grabs Numbuh 5 by the arm while the latter grabs Numbuh 3's arm, and Numbuh 86 drags them off to the nurse's office. The self-appointed "3 best operatives in the 50 states" (said by 86 to Numbuh 19th Century in Op. CAKED-FIVE) barge into the office to find half the students lying in sick beds, which are more students than Claiborne later managed to infect with pinkeye in Op. PINKEYE. Claiborne notices the girls and starts shooting water balloons containing the pinkeye virus at them, while Arone wields a ruler stolen off a lovesick Jimmy. Let Us Never Speak of This Again After a long fight, the girls manage to defeat Claiborne (by incapacitating her with her own pinkeye water balloon), though Lady Arone escapes, and return the lovesick students to normal. Numbuh 86 calls the Numbuh 44's over at Moonbase and tells them to bring either her T.A.N.K. or the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. so that Claiborne can be transported to KND Arctic Prison. Numbuh 1 thanks Numbuhs 3 and 5 for rescuing him and Numbuhs 2 and 4. An irate Numbuh 86 asks why she receives no credit, as she was the only one unaffected by Arone's Love Arrows. Numbuh 4 reminds her of the fact that she always takes credit for other people's work, and Numbuh 86 chases him through the hallway. While Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 look on, Numbuh 2 tells Joe not to try and stop them since, as he says, "when Numbuh 86 gets worked up, not even Numbuh 362 can calm her down". THE END (The words are surrounded by a large heart)